What The Fuck France
What The Fuck France est une chaîne de Canal+, et animée par Paul Taylor, humoriste français né en Angleterre. La série commence le 1er avril 2016 et se termine le 2 juillet 2017 avec un total de 36 épisodes. Concept L'épisode a pour but de se moquer des français avec leurs habitudes, leur quotidien et leurs traditions en anglais. Le personnage, Paul, commence chaque épisode en avançant en disant cette phrase "Salut ! Je m'appelle Paul Taylor. Je suis anglais, mais je vis ici en France, et l'une des choses que je n'ai toujours pas compris est... C'est quoi ce bordel la France ?!""Hi ! My name is Paul Taylor. I'm English, but I live here in France and one of the things that I never understood is .... What the fuck France ?!"Voir anecdote. Il commence à expliquer avant de faire interagir un personnage qui n'existe pas "réellement" : Jean-Pierre, suite à quoi Paul explique les raisons de pourquoi telle chose est absurde et telle chose est stupide. Les vidéos sont traduites en blanc en anglais, mais les phrases françaises sont traduites en anglais en jaune. Quand Paul parle en anglais, la personne en face comprend comme si il venait de parler en français. Certaines fois, il parle en français aussi mais pas tout le temps. Listes des épisodes #Le Doublage #Les Terrasses #Le Vin #Les Grèves #La Lange française #Le Fromage #La Musique #Les Parisiennes #L'Administration française #La Langue anglaise #La conduite à Paris #Les Fêtes de fin d'année #Le Cinéma Français #L'alcool #Les Boulangeries #Les Français et le travail #Le Café #La Romance #Les César #La Mode #La Gastronomie française #Les Pompiers #Le Ski #Les Pharmacies #L'Humour en France #La Politiques Française #Le Journalisme #Les Jours Fériés #La Télévision Française #Le Racisme #Le Bêtisier #Le Making-Of II #Le Sport #Hors-Série Paul Taylor - #FRANGLAIS #Les Expressions Françaises #Paul Taylor Anecdotes *Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, la chaîne est française. *Paul Taylor parle très bien français comme il le dithttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pz0XgAKR9Oc *Malgré ses blagues sur la France, il explique qu'il déteste l'Angleterre et adore la France. *Ses insultes autant en français qu'en anglais sont en italiques. *Avant l'émission, la chaîne servait aux courts métrages anglophones. *Il y a une page wikipédia sur ce sujet. Le lien se trouve ici. *L'épisode "Les Grèves" (épisode 4 du 01/10/2016) est la seule épisode où il n'y a qu'une raison pourquoi les grèves sont énervantes. **Mais dans cet épisode la seule raison est développée en plusieurs points. *Le personnage français qu'utilise Paul s'appelle Jean-Pierre. *Dans l'épisode "Les Jours Fériés", il bâcle l'intro en disant "Vous savez mon nom, vous savez d'où je viens, Vous savez où je vis"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-6sM0vo9Tk *L'épisode 36 (Paul Taylor) est la dernière épisode de l'émission.https://twitter.com/ptcomedy/status/881490201339727872 **C'est aussi un épisode entièrement en française, et le seul épisode. *Robert Hoehn, la personne qui écrit les blagues avec Paul, fait une apparition dans chaque épisode. *Paul Taylor a dit le mot "Fuck" au total 38 fois. Références Catégorie:Humoristes Catégorie:Francophone Catégorie:Séries Catégorie:Série terminée